


Honoured Above All Others

by Nightfox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Asphyxiation, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Uther, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> There is a bone of contention between the King and the Crown Prince of Camelot. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Note:</b> This is another graphic one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honoured Above All Others

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my friend [](http://jissai1988.livejournal.com/profile)[**jissai1988**](http://jissai1988.livejournal.com/). Hope you enjoy it!

Merlin was once again on his knees being "honoured" by the King of Camelot. Uther was jamming his thick cock down the slender boy's long pale throat for the third time that day. Tears leaked from the corners of dark blue eyes whose watery focus was centered on the man who's flesh he was gagging on. He was not allowed to look away. He must always keep his gaze locked with the lust haunted gray stare of the omnipotent man using him. If he failed in this, Uther would take great delight in delivering a punishment of his own device.

  
Strong fingers criss-crossed with old scars were twined tightly in his sweat-dampened ebony locks; the hair drawn tightly against the scalp, stinging. Those fingers held his head still as the King fucked his throat with a blunt, stony prick. The commanding grip yielded nothing as he struggled and gagged, saliva dripping thickly from his straining red mouth, plump lips stretched obscenely around the  too-wide cock being thrust down his gullet. Grunts of satisfaction sounded from high above his head as his throat convulsively gripped and released, rippled and clenched and his very guts began to spasm and heave.

  
Flawless skin, normally a pale, rose-dusted ivory was turning dusky and Uther seemed to enjoy the changes he wrought in the helpless youth. His pale eyes gleamed with  twisted ecstasy and filth spewed from his thin-lipped mouth as he finally reached his climax. His shaft throbbed once, twice and Merlin felt the pulsing of his release a split second before the King poured scalding liquid degradation down the young boy's esophagus.

  
The mage swallowed, as he knew he must and finally he was released. He slumped to the hard oak floor gasping for air and struggling not to choke his "gift" back up and disgorge it all over the well polished planks. Straight, white teeth clenched hard against the rising tide of nausea. If his body rejected Uther's "Royal Favour" he would be subject to terrible discipline. It was difficult though since the King had decided that his seed would be all the nutrition the slender boy would need that day. Merlin's empty stomach, already sensitive from multiple bouts of gagging on the monarch's member was fighting to repel this latest bitter offering.

  
That pale, penetrating gaze was enjoying the post-fellation struggles of his favorite fuck-toy. He would also enjoy meting out some creative punitive mortification if the boy should lose the battle with his own body. Disappointingly. it seemed the lad's will was prevailing as his breathing evened out, his paroxysms ceased and his color pinked up again.  Now he was simply a beautiful mess of sweat and saliva on the floor of Uther's bedchamber.  


The King crouched next to the lissome boy laying naked at his feet. His covetous hands swept possessively over silk sheathed bone and the slim curving of wiry muscle. He was forced to share the exquisite youth with his son due to Arthur's prior claim but he didn't enjoy the arrangement. He truly wanted the sensual creature all to himself. Instead he had to be content to only have the boy on loan a few days a week. It wasn't enough.  
 

* * * *

Merlin still made the loveliest sounds when Arthur had his cock buried balls-deep his tight arse. He still cried and writhed and struggled. He whimpered his distress, grunted his pain and gasped out his agony. His ethereal beauty was only enhanced by the silver rivulets that flowed from his jeweled eyes and painted his delicate features in a shining tribute to the Prince's power.

  
Arthur loved nothing in the world so well as Merlin in pain. He'd never seen anything more breath-taking than the incandescent beauty of his toy suffering for _him_. It was a gift he didn't take lightly. It would be so easy to ruin the young man, to do too much damage too quickly. He'd learnt the fine balance needed to maintain a pet properly through trial and error. He'd broken far too many of them before the lovely raven-haired boy had offered himself up to his Prince one day in the training yard just beyond the castle walls.  Now it seemed that all his practice had been Destiny's way of preparing him for Merlin. The timing was perfect. He had all the skills he needed when the boy came into his life.

  
He still savoured the memory of that day. The brash youth calling out to him as if to say, "Here I am! You've been waiting for _me_ , haven't you?" He'd eyed the comely lad from head to toe as he strolled leisurely toward him. He'd liked what he'd seen. He wanted to see the feisty boy lose his cool. It wasn't hard. When the pretty thing had let his fist fly at the Prince, he had the justification he needed to grab one slender arm and force the creature to his knees. He'd leaned into the boy's heat and inhaled. It was his first sample of the boy's heady scent, rich with pheromones. He'd known in that moment that he'd found his newest pet.

  
He'd let the city guard drag his new gem away to a dusty box in the dungeon. However, before the evening turned to night, he'd had his manservant fetch his newest acquisition from it's temporary storage place and bring him home so he could be installed in a proper jewel case. The curly headed servant was relieved that the Prince had a new toy to play with. Arthur was always calmer and kinder when he had a ready outlet for his cruelty. That same servant thanked all his lucky stars that he wasn't attractive enough to warrant that kind of attention from his Master.

  
 _Oh that night, that first night was sublime...so very special. Merlin was everything I've ever fantasized about. I've never seen anything so beautiful, never heard such purity of sound...the way my Merlin screamed. Angels alone could make such heavenly music._

  
His manservant knew how to properly prepare playthings for his pleasure. When he'd returned from dining with his father, Merlin had been ready for him. He was ensconced in the middle of Arthur's enormous bed. A velvet-lined jeweled collar encircled his long, slender, delicious throat. A heavy narrow chain connected the collar to a ring set in the stone wall above the headboard.  He was gloriously naked, curled up on the blood red sheets.  There was no hue that suited the youth's extraordinary colouring better save perhaps a deep blue.

  
This, his newest gem had been nestled in a perfect setting. His flawless alabaster skin almost glowed against the rich background.  The soft candle light gleamed in hair like obsidian silk and off eyes that held the deep lustre of polished lapis. The prince had drawn near and took in the lovely artistry that had gone into forming Merlin's corporeal being. Every line of the boy's body was pure elegance. Long lithe limbs tapered to delicate ankles and fragile wrists and terminated in narrow high-arched feet and exquisite hands tipped with long, slender fingers.

  
Arthur lifted his eyes and drank in the youth's ethereal countenance. His ears stood out a bit more than would normally be attractive but somehow it was those ears that gave Merlin a curiously elfin appearance. They really just served to highlight his other-worldly beauty. Straight black brows hovered over enormous eyes, eyes which had widened to their full extent with the boy's almost palpable anxiety. Ridiculously high cheekbones jutted from his face with a boldness that was belied by the sheer fragility of the underlying structure. A narrow jaw  undercut those cheekbones and led the eye to a stubborn chin. His perfectly proportioned nose perched appealingly over the lushest, most wildly sensual pair of lips the Prince had ever seen. Oh the things he planned to do with that mouth...

  
Under Arthur's lusty scrutiny, those lips began to tremble and the boy began to babble. All the defiance of the afternoon was gone. Now he was pleading to be released, begging the Prince to let him go. Arthur smiled serenely. He _loved_ it when they begged. He could feel his already hardening cock surge up to it's full arousal. Taking his time, savouring Merlin's implorations, he disrobed slowly, toeing off his boots and carelessly scattering his clothing across the floor. Finally he stood before his pretty new pet in all his golden glory. He displayed himself proudly to the cowed youth in his bed.

  
Merlin was far too frightened to fully appreciate Arthur's splendour. His eyes skipped past the vibrant golden hair, the stunning azure of the man's triumphant gaze, the straight powerful high-bridged nose, sharp cheekbones and ruggedly squared jaw. The mage did register the powerfully muscled arms, chest and belly as well as the fair, buttery skin lightly furred with golden-brown hair. He couldn't not notice these things because they all led his eyes to what scared him the most. Rising from a wiry nest of curling hair was the Prince's rampant cock. It bobbed heavily in the air, thick and dark, red and weeping at the tip. It was a chilling sight, that angry member. The mage might be untried but he wasn't ignorant. He knew that menacing piece of meat was going to be stuffed into one or possibly both of his body's major openings before this night was through.

  
He couldn't help the shaking now. The tremors wracked his body and made his voice crack. He could not stop staring at the weapon of his imminent destruction. The pleas falling from his lips became even more incoherent, trailing off into choked little words.

  
"Please. Don't. Please. I can't. I never. Please. No. Please. Just. Don't. Please!"

  
The Prince moved closer still, now leaning over the edge of the bed toward the lovely boy. He remained silent, the only sounds in the room were Merlin's choked entreaties and ragged breathing. Arthur's breath came slow, even and silent. He raised a hand to the sorcerer's face, stroking a gentle finger over one fragile cheekbone, down the curve of his narrow jaw and finally to those lips. He ran his roughened thumb over the sweet plump curve of Merlin's bottom lip then swept it back again. The pleading had stopped with a gasp at his first touch.

  
Running his thumb softly back and forth over that deep raspberry pout, Arthur leaned in and began to drop soft kisses over the boy's face.  His eyes, his cheeks, his forehead and even the tip of his nose were all attended to. The Royal drew back and dragged the pad of his thumb over the edge of even white teeth before plunging it into the dark moist cavern beyond. Finding Merlin's soft tongue within, he chased it around a bit before the boy stilled and let him stroke the digit across that hot, wet appendage. Eventually, he removed his thumb and covered the gasping mouth with his own.

  
Honey, the damn boy tasted of honey and herbs and something else. Something elusive, a flavour unique to Merlin alone. It almost fizzed on Arthur's tongue and he was instantly addicted. Never breaking contact, he climbed into the bed, looming over the boy and pressing his slender body back into the bed. He plundered that honeyed cavern with increasingly urgent kisses. It didn't matter that the boy's only response was to push at his shoulders and make vaguely protestant noises. The sounds were swallowed by the Prince, a worthy offering, as he dipped his tongue again and again into that candied well.

  
His hands were roaming, discovering all the dips and hollows, planes and shallow curves of his beautiful prize. Finally he drew back, allowing them both to breath. Now he used his eyes as well as his hands to explore the sinuous body beneath him. Much to his delight, Merlin began to beg the Prince to stop as soon as his mouth was free once again.  God how he loved these moments. He kept his silence and allowed the boy to continue. Soft white hands continued to try to push him away. He wondered about those hands.  They were amazingly smooth and soft for the hands of a country lad. He made a note to find out why later on. For now he was happy to enjoy their luxurious feel against his skin.

  
Sword callused hands came to rest on silky, narrow hips. He stroked both thumbs over the stark, jutting bones, sliding his fingers into the hollows and teasing the sensitive skin at the edge of the soft nest of curls cushioning the boy's flaccid cock. He wanted to see that sweet piece of meat stand for him, needed to know if it was as elegantly formed as the rest of the youth's body or would he finally find a flaw, some break in the symmetry. He bent his head and entirely engulfed the soft tube of flesh with his own eager mouth. Merlin yelped in shock. His eyes widened impossibly, his mouth gaped and his head fell back against the pillows.

  
Ragged breathing morphed into panicked panting. Those soft hands were back, pushing feebly at the Prince's head. The protests were nothing more than wordless gurgles and squeaks. The boy couldn't help but respond to the hot, wet suction and his cock began to fill with blood. Soon he was fully engorged and Arthur eased his mouth off so he could see what his efforts had wrought. He couldn't help the smirk that curled his full pink lips to one side. There was no break in the symmetry. Merlin was perfect. His creamy erection blushed deep pink at the tip and rose long and smooth from the inky curls clustered softly at it's base. Arthur leaned in again, unable to resist running first his tongue, then his teeth along it's entire length. The boy seemed to enjoy the former while he cried out at the latter action.

  
"Ow! Please, that hurts!"

  
Grinning with evil intent, the Prince continued to alternate his tongue and teeth on the boy until he was a gibbering wreck, panting and sweating gently against the pillows. He tried to writhe away from the pleasure-pain but Arthur easily pinned his slim hips to the bed. He tormented the youth until with an agonized cry Merlin finally spilled his unwilling seed. Arthur lapped it all up and returned to the boy's mouth. He forced his way inside and delivered the boy's creamy cum back to him.  Like a familiar friend, those hands were back on his shoulders, pushing weakly against his unyielding bulk. He didn't allow the boy his mouth again until he'd swallowed what the Prince offered.

  
He reached between Merlin's legs and sought the sweet, dark hole hidden between tightly clenching buttocks. The boy was clamping down so hard it was impossible to reach from this angle. The begging had begun again. Arthur ignored it. He reared back and hooked a hand beneath each of the youth's narrow thighs before hoisting them high and hooking knees over his shoulders. Now that tender puckered opening was exposed to his greedy gaze.

  
He circled it with one blunt fingertip before edging the rest of the digit inside. The heat within was scalding and the boy's muscle was so tightly closed it was cutting off the circulation to his finger. He flexed and tugged and Merlin cried out. He pulled at the taut ring some more, eventually working a second dry finger inside and scissoring them slightly. The boy was shouting, twisting his hips and bucking, trying desperately to escape this invasion of his most secret self.  The Prince  hung on to him and continued to loosen that opening ever so slightly. He didn't want to be injured after all and the boy was tight enough to tear himself on.

  
There was always a fragrant  jar of  slicking unguent within easy reach of the bed. If it ever wasn't there or wasn't full, his manservant would be spending the following day in the stocks. With the setting up of a brand new toy, the jar was inevitably readied as well. Arthur reached for it now and coated his throbbing prick with the sweet-smelling stuff. Like every other aspect of his play-time, the salve was chosen for it's aesthetic appeal. No messy, drippy oils, or harsh herbal scents. He'd worked with Gaius personally to create this lubricant. It was specially designed with _his_ comfort in mind.

  
Now he brought Merlin down from his shoulders, draping the youth's long legs over his own hips. He lined himself up, trying to still the boy's writhing but he would not be still so he forced the long legs wide and pressed them back against the lad's chest. He kept pressing Merlin's thighs back until his knees were almost bracketing his pretty face. He pinned him in place with one arm, reaching his free hand down and guiding his erection to that tightly closed entrance . When his lance was properly couched he gave his hips a hard thrust and still barely managed to breach the boy.

  
Enough of his cock penetrated to rip a scream from Merlin's throat. A beatific smile lit the Prince's handsome face at the lovely sound. He jammed his hips forward tearing another screech from the tortured young man clenched hot and tight around his invading flesh. He forced his cock in with short, hard jabs and each one elicited another heavenly howl from his victim. It was too good, he was going to cum far too quickly at this rate. Merlin was so deliciously responsive. He didn't want to waste this gift.  He braced himself with his arms to either side of the lithe body bent tightly beneath his own and pressed hard, jamming the remainder of his thick meat into the resisting hole until his balls came to rest against the shallow curve of the boy's tight arse.

  
Merlin keened as he was torn open. Nothing in his admittedly short and sheltered life had ever hurt this badly. The sneering bastard he'd met just outside the castle gates earlier this same day was now buried balls deep in his bowels. He was chained to the wall and utterly defeated by the over-muscled brute. Pinned like a butterfly on a board. He couldn't control the screams rattling his throat and wasn't even aware he was crying until the streaming liquid reached his ears and trickled coldly inside. He fought, of course he fought but there was no escape. He dared not use his magic because it wasn't strong enough to actually hurt the Prince and it would only get him burnt or beheaded for his efforts.... _after_ he'd already forcibly lost his virginity to the Royal creep.

  
His cries didn't even abate when Arthur stilled inside him. Sobs tore from his chest and mucous bubbled unattractively from his nose and  the corner of his slackly mouthing lips. The prince brought a corner of the sheet to his face and wiped him clean. When he was fully in control of himself again, Arthur began to stroke into Merlin's clenching hot hole. Gurgling screams mingled with short, sharp howls of pain as he consummated his conquest of the hauntingly beautiful creature in his bed.

  
Finally, finally he allowed himself to spill inside that scorching heat. Finally, finally he allowed his voice to sound. The shout rings with all the triumph of a warrior's battle cry. He has claimed new territory. He has subdued all resistance. He has won fabulous riches. Looking down at the lissome boy laying shattered beneath him, marked with his scent and filled with his seed he had an amusing thought.

  
 _Acres and acres and it's all mine!  
_

  
The Prince leaned forward and covered the boy's trembling form with his own. He settled his weight down and enjoyed the full body contact with all that buttery soft skin. His hands stroked every bit of the boy he could reach and he mouthed possessively at Merlin's neck and chest, his lips roaming over smooth ivory shoulders and nipping softly at stiff strawberry nipples. Then he bit down hard where shoulder and neck joined and savoured another cry torn from the young man's sinfully plush lips. Sucking on the wound he hummed his satisfaction against the temporary mark of possession.

  
He began to whisper to Merlin then.

  
"So beautiful, do you know that? So fucking incredible! You hooked me today when you challenged me. So much fire, so much life. So god damned sexy. I'll never let you go. I'm the sole heir to the throne of Camelot. You belong to me now. Does that not please you? To know you've won a Prince? That you've captured the First Knight of the Realm? I've honoured you above all others by giving you my seed. Do you understand the gift I've bestowed upon you?"

  
Merlin felt ill. He'd been shackled in gold and jewels and raped on the finest sheets money could buy by no less than the Prince of Camelot himself. What an honour. Did he understand? He understood that there would be no escaping a man this powerful. He understood that he would be used again and again until the Prince tired of him. He understood the nature of the "gift" bestowed on him.

  
Several days later, the King himself entered his son's chamber unannounced. He'd been told his son had a new toy and was curious about the boy. Knowing Arthur's tastes ran to the fine and rare, he was intrigued when he learned this newest pet was the ward of his old friend Gaius, the court physician. Gaius had come to him the same day Arthur had had the lad arrested. He'd requested the boy be pardoned his actions due to his ignorance of Camelot's laws and tradition. The young man had only just arrived in the city from his home in Cenred's Kingdom.  When he'd ordered the boy's release, he'd been informed that the Prince had already done so and that the youth had left the dungeon in the custody of Arthur's manservant.

  
Uther knew exactly what that meant. It was a ploy his son had used before to bring a pretty young thing under his control. With so much intrigue over the young man  already, the King's curiosity was piqued. Thus he found himself making his way to Arthur's chambers several days later when there was a suitable gap in his schedule.  He had a convenient excuse ready but it died on his lips when he'd breezed into the room and found Arthur in the act of sodomizing the screaming boy.

  
He was arrested by the sight of the writhing, struggling form impaled on his son's cock. The youth had already been with Arthur for several days and yet he still fought as if he could escape! It was almost ludicrous. Not only was the slender boy no match for his physically powerful son but he was clearly chained to the wall by a collar that was far more than merely decorative. How could he still put up such resistance?

  
Arthur was certainly aware of the King's presence but he took his time with his pleasure none-the-less. He knew damn well why Uther was really there and it had nothing to do with affairs-of-state. The old pervert was just curious about his latest acquisition. He could damn well wait until the Prince was finished.

  
Which he did. The King settled himself in the fur-lined chair by the fire and watched the side on view of the performance. He wasn't interested in his son at all. He took no particular pleasure in seeing Arthur buggering the boy. It was the pale youth himself that so intrigued the monarch.  He wanted a closer look when Arthur was done with him, so he waited with well concealed impatience until the deed was done and the two were laying exhausted on rumpled sheets.

  
Approaching the bed he had eyes only for the lithe form laying crumpled beneath his son. Arthur obligingly rolled onto his side and tugged the boy's back to his chest, turning him to face the King.

  
"Merlin, this is my father, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. Father, this is Merlin."

  
The young man was sporting a full-body blush at being displayed thus for the King but it didn't detract from his loveliness.

  
"Ah, Arthur. I see you've outdone yourself this time. He really _is_ a beauty...such colouring! That mouth, my God!"

  
The Prince merely smirked in acknowledgment of his prize. He held Merlin tightly to him with a possessive arm and watched as his father reached out a hand to trail a finger over the boy's delicate features. His eyes roamed over the rest of the lissome body clutched so tightly to Arthur's form. He wanted the youth, it was obvious. However, the Prince already had him and the two had a longstanding agreement about poaching each other's property. It simply wasn't to be done.

  
Thus it came as a huge shock to him a week later to hear Uther requesting to borrow Merlin for the night.

  
"Father!"

  
"It's just one night Arthur, surely you can spare your little toy for one evening?"

  
"I don't think so Father. I'm appalled that you're even asking. I don't pinch your possessions, I'll thank you to do the same."

  
"Need I remind you who is King of Camelot, _son_?"

  
"You're really going to pull Royal Purview... _on me_? Over a boy?"

  
"You're really going to defy your Father and your King... _over a boy_?"

  
"You know Father, I think I am. I'm not sharing him and that's the end of it."

  
"I can have him removed from your possession entirely, _boy._ Don't try me. I only want him for the evening. You'll get your precious little falcon back soon enough."

  
He'd grudgingly conceded the one night. However, Uther kept coming back again and again until he finally just demanded Merlin 3 days a week. That was taken quite literally and Arthur personally came to fetch him back each night. The tension between the two was quite palpable but for now, a tentative truce was holding.

  
It was a unique arrangement. Never before had a single person, man or woman, held the "heart" of both the King and the Crown Prince. Never before had one been so truly _honoured above all others. ___

* * * *

All comments are welcome, love, hate or anything in between. Just be polite. Thanks!


End file.
